prettycurefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Homare Kagayaki / Bildergalerie
Charakter Arts Homares Normales Outfit.png|Homare in ihrem Alltagsgewand Homare Uniform Profile Toei.png|Homares Schuluniform Kagayaki Homare uniform Asahi.png|Homares Schuluniform Homare Pajamas Profile Toei.png|Homares Pyjamas Kagayaki Homare pajama Asahi.png|Homares Pyjamas CHeerful Cure Étoile.png|Cure Étoile Mother Heart Style|Cure Étoile Cure Etoile Asahi.png|Cure Étoile Cure Étoile profile Toei 2.png|Cure Étoiles Charakter-Artwork Perfil de Cure Etoile (Toei Animation).png|Cure Étoile mit ihrer Étoile Flöte HuPC-profileimg-Toei-Etoile.png Etoile Profile Cheerfull.png|Cure Étoile Cheerful Style Perfil de Cure Étoile Estilo Animado Madre (TV Asahi).png|Cure Étoile Mother Heart Style Adult Homare.jpg|Homare als Erwachsene Cartel_de_Cure_Étoile_en_SuperStar.png|Cure Étoiles Profil für Pretty Cure Super Stars! Cure Etoile Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Étoiles Profil für HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Erinnerungen CureEtoileMovie.JPG.jpg|Cure Étoile in HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Erinnerungen Perfil de Chibi Cure Etoile.png|Cure Étoile in HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Erinnerungen Cartel de Cure Etoile en Miracle Universe.png|Cure Étoiles Profil für Pretty Cure Miracle Universe Cure Etoile Miracle Leap Profile.png|Cure Étoiles Profil für Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Ein eigenartiger Tag mit Allen Zusammen Screenshots Homare Kagayaki Kagayaki Homare.jpg|Homare Kagayaki HuPC04-Homare_figureskating_flashback.png|Früher war Homare eine begabte Eiskunstläuferin HuPC04-Hana_Saaya_ready_to_protect_Homare.png|Saaya und Hana sind bereit sich zu verwandeln HuPC04-Homare wants to fly too.png|Homare möchte so fliegen wie die Pretty Cures HuPC05-Young_Homare_skating_1.png|Homare als Eiskunstläuferin Homares Blick in Beauty harry.jpg|Homare sieht sich im Beauty Harry um Homare Saaya Hana in Beauty Harry.jpg|Die drei verbringen ihre Zeit in Beauty Harry Homare betrachtet das Bild.jpg|Homare betrachtet das Bild Homare allein auf der Schaukel.jpg|Homare auf der Schaukel mit Hagutan Homare und Hana bei der Schaukel.jpg|Homare und Hana bei den Schaukeln Homare am Rand eines Hochhauses.png|Homare am Rand eines Hochhauses Homares Verweiflung.jpg|Homares Verweiflung Homares Herz überströmt.png|Homares Kristall wird neu geboren Homare erreicht ihren Kristall.png|Homare greift nach ihrem Kristall Homare erreicht ihren Kristall 2.png|Homare hat ihren Kristall erhalten Homare HeartKiratto 001.png|Homare während der Verwandlung Homare am Ende von Folge 5.png|Homare entscheidet sich dazu Hana weiterhin "Hana Nono" zu nennen HuPC05-Saaya Homare Hana Hugtan photo on Mirai Pad.png|Bild von Hana, Homare und Saaya Mirai Kristall Pink und Tablet.jpg|Hana nutzt das Tablet der Zukunft Hana Saaya und Homare in ihrer neuen Uniform.jpg|Hana Saaya und Homare in ihren neuen Uniformen Die Mädchen finden Harry.jpg|Die Mädchen finden Harry Saaya Hana und Homare - hana singt das Werbungslied.jpg|Hana singt das Jingle der Werbung Saaya etwas verlegen aufgrund der Werbung.jpg|Saaya scheint etwas verlegen zu sein Ranze redet mit Hana und Homare.jpg|Ranze redet mit Hana und Homare Hana und Homare machen sich Sorgen.jpg|Hana und Homare machen sich Sorgen Saaya Homare Hana haben zusammen spaß.jpg|Homare und Hana versuchen Saaya aufzumuntern Homare feuert Saaya nocheinml an.jpg|Homare feuert Saaya noch einmal an Henri konfrontiert Homare.jpg|Henri konfrontiert Homare Bild von Homare und Henri.jpg|Ein Bild von Homare und Henri Homare stellt sich zwischen Hana und Henri.jpg|Homare stellt sich zwischen Hana und Henri Homare denkt nach.png|Homare denkt nach Picnic mit allen zusammen.jpg|Picknick mit alles zusammen Saaya und Homare.jpg|Saaya und Homare Homare und Henri reden.png|Homare und Henri reden Homare und Henri bemerken Hana.jpg|Homare und Henri bemerken Hana Homare auf Eis.png|Homare auf Eis Homare ist schon wieder gestürzt.jpg|Homare ist schon wieder gestürzt Homare lächelt.png|Homare lächelt Homare mit Flügel.jpg|Homare mit Flügel Saaya homare hana hiking.jpg|Saaya, Homare und Saaya gehen wandern Emile und Hana sind anstrengend.jpg|Kotori findet Hana und Emile anstrengend Auf dem Weg zum Festival.jpg|Die Mädchen sind auf dem Weg zum Festival Saaya und Homare sind Kellnerinnen.jpg|Saaya und Homare sind Kellnerinnen Waitress Homare.png|Homare als Kellnerin Homare auf Rollschuhen.png|Homare auf Rollschuhen Homare greift Hana etwas unter die Arme.jpg|Homare greift Hana etwas unter die Arme Homare weist Hana darauf hin dass sie nicht so sein muss wie andere.png|Homare weist Hana darauf hin dass sie nicht so sein muss wie andere Saaya und Homare reden mit Hanas Mutter.jpg|Saaya und Homare reden mit Hanas Mutter Alle sind besorgt um Hugtan.png|Alle sind besorgt um Hagutan Homare versucht Hana aufzuhalten.jpg|Homare versucht Hana aufzuhalten Hana fühlt sich selbst zu unfähig um eine Cure zu sein.jpg|Hana fühlt sich selbst zu unfähig um eine Cure zu sein Harry Homare and Saaya blicked Hana nach.jpg|Harry Homare and Saaya blicked Hana nach Homare schaut Hana an.png|Homare schaut Hana an Homare und Saaya vor Hanas Haus.png|Homare und Saaya vor Hanas Haus Homare bietet Hana eine Umarmung an.jpg|Homare bietet Hana eine Umarmung an Und jetzt ist alles wieder gut zwischen den drei.jpg|Und jetzt ist alles wieder gut zwischen den drei Die Drei blicken auf Hugtan.jpg|Die Drei blicken auf Hugtan Hana, Saaya und Homare mit Hugtan.jpg|Hana, Saaya und Homare mit Hugtan Saaya und Homare fragen sie warum sie so viel kauft.jpg|Saaya und Homare fragen sie warum sie so viel kauft Auch Homare trägt ihren Pyjama.png|Auch Homare trägt ihren Pyjama Aber Hagutan ist die süsseste.jpg|Aber Hagutan ist die süßeste Homare überrumpelt von Hagutans Niedlichkeit.jpg|Homare überrumpelt von Hagutans Niedlichkeit Homare mit der Kamera um Hagutan zu fotografieren.jpg|Homare mit der Kamera um Hagutan zu fotografieren Und Homare ist von den Film erstarrt.png|Homare ist von den Film erstarrt Homare füttert Hagutan.jpg|Homare füttert Hagutan Homare überträgt die Kraft des Orangenen Kristall.jpg|Homare überträgt die Kraft des Orangenen Kristall Homare und Hana überrascht von Ruru.jpg|Homare und Hana überrascht von Ruru Homare ist auch überrascht von Rurus Schlägen.jpg|Homare ist auch überrascht von Rurus Schlägen Die drei reden mit Harry über Ruru.jpg|Die drei reden mit Harry über Ruru Hana Saaya Homare und Ruru mit der Kinderpflegerin.jpg|Hana Saaya Homare und Ruru mit der Kinderpflegerin Homare und Hana verwundert die geänderte Stimmung.jpg|Homare und Hana verwundert die geänderte Stimmung Homare und Hana beobachten Saaya und Ruru.jpg|Homare und Hana beobachten Saaya und Ruru Homare konfrontiert Saaya.jpg|Homare konfrontiert Saaya Saaya ist die ganze Situation etwas peinlich.jpg|Saaya ist die ganze Situation etwas peinlich Saaya und Homare reden über ihre letzten Auftritte.jpg|Saaya und Homare reden über ihre letzten Auftritte Saaya und Homare bemerken Ruru und Emiru.jpg|Saaya und Homare bemerken Ruru und Emiru Reaktion darauf dass Hagutan Wörter sagt.jpg|Die Mädchen sind überrascht dass Hagutan Homares Namen gesagt hat Homare ist überrascht dass Hagutan ihren Namen gesagt hat.jpg|Homare ist überrascht dass Hagutan ihren Namen gesagt hat Saaya möchte das Hagutan auch ihren Namen sagt.jpg|Saaya möchte das Hagutan auch ihren Namen sagt Homare will Aki aufhelfen.jpg|Homare will Aki aufhelfen Homare ist verwirrt.jpg|Homare ist verwirrt Homare und Saaya während des Basketball Matchs.jpg|Homare und Saaya während des Basketball Matchs Homare fragt Junna ob sie mit ihnen Heimgehen will.png|Homare fragt Junna ob sie mit ihnen Heimgehen will Homare ist sauer das Harry sie auf ihr komisches verhalten angesprochen hat.jpg|Homare ist sauer das Harry sie auf ihr komisches verhalten angesprochen hat Homare hält Harrys Regenschirm.png|Homare hält Harrys Regenschirm Homare wurde von Ruru erschreckt.png|Homare wurde von Ruru erschreckt Homare findet ihr PreHeart nicht.png|Homare findet ihr PreHeart nicht Homare Harry blicken zu Ruru.jpg|Homare Harry blicken zu Ruru Homare Meerjungfrau.png|Homare als Meerjungfrau Zukunft 009.jpg|Homare in der Zukunft Cure Étoile Homare HeartKiratto 023.png|Cure Étoile während der Verwandlung HuPC-Heart Kiratto-Étoile-Cure Etoile poses.jpg|Cure Étoile Etoile mit PreHeart.jpg|Cure Étoile mit ihrem PreHeart Stern des Herzens - Etoiles Sterne.png|Cure Étoile mit ihrem PreHeart Stern des Herzens - Etoile umkreist von Sternen.jpg|Die Sterne kreisen Étoile ein HUGtto Stern des Herzens.png|Cure Étoile verwendet Stern des Herzens! Alle drei Harry und Hagutan.jpg|Alle drei Cures, Harry und Hagutan zusammen Cure Etoile und Hagutan.jpg|Cure Étoile hält Hagutan Die Cures reden mit Papple.jpg|Die Cures reden mit Papple Cures kämpfen Papples Oshimaida.jpg|Cures kämpfen Papples Oshimaida Ruru Data Etoile.jpg|Rurus Data über Cure Étoile Stern des Herzens in Echtzeit.jpg|Stern des Herzens in Echtzeit Die drei Cures erscheinen zum Kämpfen.jpg|Die drei Cures erscheinen zum Kämpfen Cure Etoile Folge 8.png|Cure Étoile Cure Etoiles Sprung.png|Cure Étoiles Sprung Cure Etoile leuchtet.jpg|Cure Étoile leuchtet Der Kappa ist besiegt.jpg|Der Kappa ist besiegt Cure Ange und Etoile erscheinen um zu kämpfen.jpg|Cure Ange und Etoile erscheinen um zu kämpfen Cure Ange und Etoile sind weiterhin entschlossen und glauben an Hana.jpg|Cure Ange und Etoile sind weiterhin entschlossen und glauben an Etoiles Stern des Herzens blockt die Attacke ab.jpg|Etoiles Stern des Herzens blockt die Attacke ab Cure Ange und Etoile greifen gemeinsam an.jpg|Cure Ange und Etoile greifen gemeinsam an Ange und Etoile schenken Hana ein Lächeln.jpg|Ange und Etoile schenken Hana ein Lächeln Der Oshimaida greift ein weiteres Mal an.jpg|Etoile und Ange sind von der Attacke überrascht Das Schwert leuchtet auf.jpg|Das Schwert leuchtet auf Das Melody Sword hat sich verwandelt.jpg|Das Melody Sword hat sich verwandelt Die Cures mit den Schwertern.jpg|Die Cures mit den Schwertern HUG TC 006.jpg|Étoile mit ihrer Étoile Flöte während Trinity Concert HUG TC 011.jpg|Étoile spielt ihre Étoile Flöte HUG TC 012.jpg||Étoile während Trinity Concert HUGtto Star Slash 1.png|Cure Étoile spielt auf ihrer Flöte HUGtto Star Slash 3.png|Vor einem Stern Die Cures sind bereit um zu zeigen dass das verschieden Sein nicht gleich schlecht ist.jpg|Die Cures sind bereit um zu zeigen dass das verschieden Sein nicht gleich schlecht ist Die Cures und Harry beobachten die Entwicklung des Oshimaidas.jpg|Die Cures und Harry beobachten die Entwicklung des Oshimaidas Etoile beobachtet Aile als sie gegen den Oshimaida kämpft.jpg|Etoile beobachtet Aile als sie gegen den Oshimaida kämpft Ange und Etoile versuchen den Oshimaida aufzuhalten.jpg|Ange und Etoile versuchen den Oshimaida aufzuhalten Ange und Etoile im Kampf.jpg|Ange und Etoile im Kampf Etoile entschuldigt sich spät dran so sein.png|Etoile entschuldigt sich spät dran so sein Cure Etoile auf ihrem Stern.jpg|Cure Etoile auf ihrem Stern Etoile beobachtet Ruru als Papple sie Angreift.jpg|Etoile beobachtet Ruru als Papple sie angreift Cheerful Attack 003.jpg|Cure Étoiles gelbes Herz Cheerful Attack 3.png|Cure Étoile während Heiterer Angriff All for You 000b.jpg|Cure Étoiles Armband formt sich Cheerful Attack 7.png|Cure Étoile im Cheerful Style Cheerful Style Wings Cure Etoile.png|Cure Étoile Mother Heart Minna De Tomorrow 012.jpg|Cure Étoile ruft "We Are" Minna De Tomorrow 100.jpg|Cure Étoile und die anderen im letzten Kampf Kategorie:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Kategorie:Bildergalerie